Dawn Brigade
The Dawn Brigade is a rebel group from Daein. History After the events of the The Mad King's War, Begnion began occupying Daein and assumed authority over the nation. The Begnion Occupational Army began overrunning the nation, subjecting the citizens to cruel treatment, taxation, and even putting able-bodied men into work/prison camps. The group was formed from Micaiah and Sothe and their decision to save Daein from the Begnion Occupational Army by hindering the soldier's activities, and by Nolan's efforts to do the same with Leonardo and Edward joining him after he saved them from the soldiers pursuing them. In time, Micaiah learns of Nolan's group and Sothe leads them to one of his hideouts where they decide to join together to save Daein's people. Inspired by the sunset that was shining into the alley, Micaiah names the group the "Dawn Brigade", and Nolan, as the oldest among them, was agreed upon to be their leader. The Dawn Brigade traveled throughout Daein, helping the citizens in trouble and fight against the Begnion Occupational Army at any opportunity that they could. Later, in the Desert of Death, it merged with the Daein Liberation Army, led by Pelleas. Members The members of the Dawn Brigade initially started off with five members, but the group grew in number up until the group merged into the Daein Liberation Army. The following were members of the Dawn Brigade prior to the merge. *Micaiah - (Founder) A young caring individual who was one of the first to stand against the cruelty of Begnion. She is the one that brought the first members together to bring about the Dawn Brigade. *Sothe - A close friend to Micaiah and acts as her protector and supporter. He became one of the first members of the Dawn Brigade. *Nolan - (Leader) An old, humble, and experienced man of a merchant who has seen the hardships and tragedies of life. He was appointed the leader by Micaiah because of his age. *Edward - An energetic, although somewhat reckless, swordsman who is easily excitable. He is a very simple person and believes in Micaiah's oracles without question. *Leonardo - A noble who's family was ravaged by war and normal life was utterly destroyed by Begnion. He is the best friend of Edward, who helped him avoid capture from Begnion. *Laura - A pure soul who decides to assist the Dawn Brigade after bringing medicine to her abbot and freeing her from a prison. *Aran - A soldier of Daein birth that was raised in Begnion. He defects from Begnion and joins the Dawn Brigade after being convinced by his childhood friend, Laura. *Ilyana - A mage known for her insatiable hunger. She, along with the merchant caravan she is travelling with, joins the Dawn Brigade out of thanks for them rescuing her and Aimee. After helping the Daein Liberation Army defeat the Begnion Occupational Army, she leaves Daein along with the merchant caravan. *Meg - A knight who has traveled great distances to find the man assigned by her father to wed. During her travels, she joins the Dawn Brigade and becomes fast friends with Micaiah. Category:Organizations